A New Year Confession
by sekiho-chan
Summary: (CONCLUDED - final chapter up) A SenRu fic in celebration of the coming of another new year and of course, Kae-chan's birthday. Summary inside.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: A SenRu fic in celebration of the coming of another new year and of course, Kae-chan's birthday. --glomps both-- Hehe. XD This one's like an introductory chappie and yah.. This ficcie is for all yeh SenRu fans out there :D

Pairing: SenRu

Summary: Ah, New Year's Eve-- and Sendoh still hasn't confessed his 'love' for Rukawa.

(----------------------------------------------------------)

**A New Year Confession : Chapter One**

_**31st of December, 10:00 AM**_

"This is it, Akira. It's now or never."

"I don't think I can do it, Hiro-kun."

"Damn you. You made ME come with you. Don't tell me you're not going to do it."

Rukawa Kaede was having his daily basketball practice in the neighborhood court. It was New Year's Eve, but heck, he didn't give a damn. He had to practice. He had to be the best. On the other hand, Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki were eyeing him from behind a bush. It was as if they were stalking him and spying on him. But they were not.

_**31st of December, 11:00 AM**_

"That's it. I'm going."

"Koshy!" Sendoh hissed. "Don't leave me here..!"

"You're not making any move at all. We've been here for an hour already and I'm gonna rot in that goddamn bush. If you want, you can continue and declare your 'love' for Rukawa. As for me, I'm done with accompanying you. Pfft. Bye."

Koshino stood up and brushed the leaves away from his shirt and pants. He walked away waving dully to his best friend who was still tangled within the bush's leaves.

"HIRO-KUUUUUUN!"

He called out, but still, Koshino continued walking as if he heard nothing.

A heavy sigh.

"Sendoh Akira?"

O.O "R-rukawa-kun?"

"Hn."

Uninterested as he obviously was, he didn't dare ask Sendoh what on earth was he doing there. He just continued with what he was doing as if he didn't see a boy just pop out of a bush. Rukawa sat down on a bench as he gulped down the ice-cold water from his tumbler.

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Hn."

_'Oh god, help me. I can't understand the Rukawa Kaede language. But I guess that's a 'yah, sure'.'_

Following his instincts, he sat beside him and gave him a smile. "So, you have any plans for the coming of another brand new year?"

"No. What's there to plan on, anyway."

Gulp. _'Kami-sama, is that a question? Should I answer it?'_

"Hmmm. Would you like to go to the new year festival tonight?"

"Why would I?"

"It'd be nice there. Booths, colorful lights, fireworks display and the big countdown clock. Er, that's just if you want to. But if you don't, it's okay." n.n;

"Hn."

"Well, I'll be going now. Bye!"

"Hn."

Sendoh gave him another smile and he walked off.

_'God, he IS cold. Hiro-kun's right. I'm going to have a hard time talking to Rukawa-kun.'_

"Akira."

Sendoh froze on the spot. "Yes?"

"I'll go."

"Really?"

A nod from the kitsune.

Sendoh's eyes twinkled like a kid who just received a gigantic bag of candies.

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye!"

His smile grew wider as he waved goodbye to the Shohoku ace. Not even Barney, The Purple Dinosaur can match up to how happy Sendoh was at the moment. He grabbed his mobile phone and dialed his best friend's number as to call him and tell him the good news.

"Kosh!"

"Akira? You're alive. I'm surprised."

"Maa ne.. Guess what.."

"I don't guess. Just tell me what it is. No, wait. Hmm.. You talked to Rukawa already huh?"

"Er, yes. But not about the _thing_."

"Pathetic. What about, then?"

"He's going with me to the new year festival."

"Not bad. What do you have in mind?"

"Uhmm.. Er.."

"Well?"

"Help me out please." n.n;

Grunt. "I knew it." T.T

"Please.."

"Fine, fine. Just don't act like a lovestruck lunatic in public."

"But I AM a lovestruck lunatic."

"Then forget about me helping you."

"Oh fine, I'll stop. Anyway, thanks again, Koshy. I'll come over okay?"

"Great." He muttered filled with sarcasm. "See you."

"Bye!"

And they hung up. Sendoh's insides were swooning along with his heart that he could almost soar up high. He still couldn't believe that Rukawa was going to be with him that night. One could actually call it a 'date' already. And for Sendoh it sure was going to be a date. XD A perfect date at that.

He was going to tell Rukawa everything. He was going to tell him how much he loves him. He was going to make the kitsune his. He was going to make the night perfect for him and Rukawa. With his best friend's help and his smart and cute moves, nothing could go wrong.

_'Nothing, ya hear me?'_ he thought to himself.

_**/ T B C /**_

(---------------------------------------------------)

P/N: ..... XD


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Waaa.. I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but I failed to do so. Gomen ne.. n.n Again, a SenRu fic in celebration of Kae-chan's birthday (0101) :D For those who reviewed on the first chapter, thanks! XD Here are some blahs for yew XD

rainne24 - _btw, why did ru called sendoh in his 1st name already? are they already close here? just asking though._

Eeep. n.n Gomen. I forgot that they're not close yet so I typed "Akira" instead of "Sendoh" XD

blufox - waaaiii.. thanks, thanks and thanks. n.n

Night Strider - Why do you not like this pairing nga ba? You should give it a try ne. Nabasa ko SenRu fics mo maganda naman lahat. XP And yeap, kamukha ni Kosh si Mitchy dati. XD Kamuka nga nila yung mga model sa Head n' Shoulders e. XDDD And about that MitRu thing, oh c'mon.. Ang dami ko na ngang MitRu e. XD I need a little break ne. I'll write one for you one of these days. XDDD Sendoh? Will he confess? Waaaa.. Parati mo nalang nahuhulaan mga mangyayari sa fics kooo. XD Psychic powers ba? O.O Nyaaahahhahahahahaaaa.. XD -glomps you-

Pairing: SenRu

Summary: Sendoh spills.. Finally.

(----------------------------------------------------------)

**A New Year Confession : Chapter Two**

_**31st of December, 9:00 PM**_

Sendoh was staring at himself in the mirror for more than five minutes already. "Damn, I look great." He uttered loudly to himself. Koshino could only roll his eyes in annoyance with his best friend's narcisstic actions.

"I'm not sure if you look that great as you think do. But I'm sure of one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you're late."

"What time is it?"

"9:00, Akira."

"What's wrong with that? I told him I'll be there at 9:00."

"Yup. And you're still here."

O.O "Oh yah."

"Make your brain work. It'll help you a lot."

T.T "Meanie. I'll be going now. Do I look okay?"

A shrug. "I don't know. You're the one who's been dating the mirror for more than five minutes already."

T.T "Whatever."

"Remember what I told you."

"Ehm, which one?"

"The make-your-brain work thing."

"Oh." T.T "You. Are. So. Mean."

"Time check-- 9:12 and still running."

"I'll get you as soon as I get back, Koshy. You are one big meanie." A smile. "Ja!"

Sendoh hurriedly grabbed his varsity jacket and put it on. He walked off waving his best friend goodbye and Koshino gave him a very supportive smile -- despite his playful insults -- as he lazily waved back.

_**31st of December, 9:25 PM**_

"Sorry I'm late Rukawa-kun." n.n;

"Hn."

Sendoh was trying to straighten himself up from all the panting. He had to run from Koshino's place after all so he had all the right to pant his head off. But still, it was completely his fault anyway-- for being late and all that. XD

Pant, pant. Huff, huff. Puff, puff.

After several minutes, he got over his panting and managed to plaster that adorable smile on his face. He straightened up and greeted Rukawa with a friendly 'Hi'. The other just nodded and 'Hn'-ed in acknowledgement though, but his infamous 'Hn'-ing already made the sophomore swoon like crazy.

_'Here goes nothing then.'_

Sendoh offered a hand to him. He had a plan in mind. Hopefully, it'll turn out fine. But the bitter problem right now is whether Rukawa will accept the hand or not.

_'Oh Kami-sama, help me...'_

Aw, poor Sendoh, for the younger lad did not accept it.

Looks like Kami-sama didn't hear Sendoh's call. Again, awwwwwwwwwwwww.

Rukawa placed his hand inside his pocket and said "I can manage." as he walked forward, not really knowing where to go. Sendoh catched up with him and asked him, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm.. Let's go have some fun ne. It's New Year's Eve. We wouldn't want to start another year with a frown on our faces."

"Hn."

_**31st of December, 9:40 PM**_

Sendoh smiled at the super rookie and they stroded off to the festivities. They visited different booths, went window shopping (a/n: window shopping lang. wala kasi silang pera non. XD) heck, they even played with the little children they just stumbled upon. Sendoh was having the time of his life, and secretly, Rukawa too.

_**31st of December, 10:20 PM**_

"Kaede-niichan, let's play some more!"

"I'm tired.."

"Ahaha.. See kids, Kaede-niichan's already tired. We can play again some other time."

"Aww.. Okay then! See you around..!"

Sendoh gave them a smile and waved at them as he and Rukawa walked away.

"Maa, you're tired already?"

"Obviously, yes."

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere peaceful."

_'Plan B, it is. Kami-sama, please hear me out this time. I've been a very good boy, haven't I? So PLEASE.'_

"Peaceful? Hmmm.. Ah, I know. Come with me ne."

"Hn."

_'Yosh! That's a 'yes'!'_

"Let's go then." n.n

Without further crapiness, Sendoh grabbed Rukawa by his wrist and he took him away from the jam-packed fesitval. They walked alongside each other, passing by the colorful lights and decorations in the festival. Only then did they notice that A LOT of people were there-- families, friends and of course, lovers. But instead of joining those people AGAIN in their merry-making, Sendoh had something different in his mind. Rukawa wanted to go somewhere peaceful, calm and tranquil. Ah, perfect.

_**31st of December, 10:30 PM**_

"Hehe. Here we are."

Rukawa stood there in awe. Laid before them was a very beautiful lake, illuminating the hazy moon on its surface. Stars were scattered all over the dark blanket of night sky and no cloud could be seen. It was a very nice sight indeed.

"Beautiful ne?"

"Hn."

"Rukawa-kun.."

"Hn."

"You know what, Koshino used to take me here whenever I feel sad."

"Really." Rukawa replied and Sendoh was unsure on whether it was a question or a statement. But he answered anyway.

"Yeap, really. He told me those stars are eyes, watching over me to make sure that I'm always happy."

"You're always happy. You _always_ smile."

"Ahaha. Well, yeah. I _always_ smile. But I couldn't say that I'm happy all the time."

"Hn."

"You see Rukawa-kun, I don't know how I should say this, but.."

"..."

_'Say it, dumbass. I'm dying here.' _thought the freshman, but he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

_'Oh Kami-sama, this is it. 'It's now or never', as what Koshy would tell me.'_

"I love you."

After those three words, Sendoh hung his head low. He didn't want to look at the boy beside him. At that moment, only two words were what revolved in his mind-- acceptance or rejection. It was either of the two. He felt so miserable because Rukawa wasn't talking at all. He was even beginning to have violent thoughts in his mind -- like getting eaten by a monstrous kitsune plushie or being struck by Cupid's arrows more than 100 times that caused him his brutal death -- until he heard his beloved call out his name.

"Sendoh."

_'Oh god and goddess of love.. I call upon you.. Help me....'_

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's cross that bridge."

"What?" O.O;

Rukawa pointed at the long and wide wooden bridge suspended over the lake, that binds that side of the land they were currently stepping on, to the other. (duh)

_**!- Sendoh Akira's POV -!**_

Still keeping my cool, I nodded and I walked before him, over the bridge. When we were already in the middle of it, he suddenly stopped. I watched him lean forward on the railings of the bridge. His eyes were gazing sentimentally on the lake under it. I stood beside him and I leaned on the railings as well, but my back was what leaned against it as to look at the opposite side. (a/n: wow, parang music video yung postition! wala lang. wala lang talaga. XD) I decided to fix my eyes on the stars above thinking.. particularly, about the boy beside me. I was wondering if he was thinking about me too. Sigh.

"Sendoh." he uttered ever so soflty. It was almost like a whisper-to-self, but I heard it still.

"Hm?"

"Why me?"

Hmmm. Why you, Kaede? Because you are so damn beautiful. You're_ almost _perfect. _Almost_, okay? Because_ I'm _perfect. Haha.

'Fuck, Akira, be serious for once in your life.'

O.O Did Koshy just pop into my mind to scold me? Aw, he's such a pal. Taking his er 'advice' in my mind, I shifted from too-many-random-thoughts-Akira, to a serious one. I smiled for the nth time that day but this time, I smiled a different smile. A smile filled with longing, endearment and love and hopefully, it'll be enough to make Kaede realize how I really feel.

"I'm not really sure, Rukawa-kun. It's just that something about you hit me hard and wham, I dropped dead."

'Fuck again, Akira. You are such a dimwit. You really think he understood that, you moron?'

O.O Koshy? What the hell are you doing in my mind? ... Oh well, I guess I must've spent lots of my time with him that he keeps on popping in my mind whenever I need enlightenment. Thanks, buddy. Anyway, what I said about me dropping dead was the first thing that popped in my mind so no one could blame me at blabbering it out.. no matter how stupid it sounded.

"What I mean to say, Rukawa-kun, is that--.."

"Shut up, I get you."

Why this.. Did he just tell me to shut up?

Yes, he did.

T.T Meanie.

"I also don't understand." I heard him speak once again. His voice-- it had this genuine-something in it. It was as if someone would ditch meeting the world's greatest person, just so he or she could hear this Rukawa Kaede's voice. I didn't reply though because I knew he still had something to say.

".. Why you won't leave my mind."

Oh Rukawa, my love. Are you saying that you feel the same? Come on, just say it.

Sigh.

I don't really know what to say or do anymore. I'm so out of words, even in my mind. Why not stay silent for a few minutes? Maybe a statement which actually makes sense will pop into my mind.

We continued staring into vast nothingness.

Seconds passed..

He turned about so both our backs now would be against the beautiful lake.

Then minutes..

We both sat on the wooden bridge's 'floor', closer to each other than a while ago.

Soon hours..

.. that we almost fell asleep right then and there in the middle of that long and seemingly undending bridge.

Finally breaking the awkward silence..

"Rukawa-kun.."

"What?"

"About that thing why you couldn't understand."

"What about it?"

"Maybe.."

"..."

"Just maybe.."

"..."

" .. You've already fallen too."

Dammit! Were those the right words to say? Oh shit, shit, shit! Akira, stupid, stupid you.

'Oy Akira, would you snap out of it? The bastard's looking at you and you're too busy killing yourself.'

Koshy! It's you again?

"I think I just did."

It was almost like a whisper-to-self, but I heard it still.

_**/ T B C /**_

P/N: .... Waaaaii! Cliffhanger! XD I'll post the next chapter on.. January 1, 2006 maybe? n.n Kidding.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: First of all, sorry for the late update. XD (Busy kasi sa cheering ekek sa iskul e. XD) Anyway, this is the last chapter for this ficcie and again, this is a fic in celebration of the coming of 2005 and Kae-chan's birthday. XD Thanks for the reviews! XDD

Pairing: SenRu

Summary: It was Rukawa's birthday and Sendoh has this diabolic surprise for him. XD Naaah, it ain't diabolic. It's.. Uhmmm.. Just read on. Lol. XDD

(----------------------------------------------------------)

**A New Year Confession : Chapter Three**

_**!- Sendoh Akira's POV -!**_

_**31st of December, 11:45 PM**_

_"Rukawa-kun.."_

_"What?"_

_"About that thing why you couldn't understand."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Maybe.."_

_"..."_

_"Just maybe.."_

_"..."_

_" .. You've already fallen too."_

_"I think I just did."_

It played in my mind like a crazed movie flick. He said the last five words in almost a whisper, but still, I heard it clearly. It was as clear as a crimson-red blood on a pure untainted white cloth.

That was also the time when everything went pitch black. Everything, except me, Rukawa-kun and the hazy moon smiling down at us. Yep, it was smiling all right. Just as much as I was smiling at that moment. Those five words took all my senses away from me. The moment he mentioned those five simple words, I knew that from then on, the only purpose of my eyes were to look at him, the only purpose of my ears were to listen to him whenever he talks which was very rare, the only purpose of my nose was to smell his distant yet strong and aromatic scent, the only purpose of my skin was to feel him, hoping that his mere presence would make me warm all the time, and the only purpose of my lips was to satisfy him and shower him with love through a sea of kisses.

All for Rukawa-kun and only for him.

My eyes were locked with his equally deep and blue ones. He was looking at me all the while and so was I. It was as if we never want to be away from each other anymore.

Soon we heard the cheers of people at the festival as the big countdown clock went from five..

Four..

Three..

Two..

One..

And as it reached zero, its bright green lights went off, together with all the lights in that certain festival. The first set of fireworks were then launched into the sky and marred it with blue, yellow, green and red sparkly lights. It gave off a loud boom and the people cheered altogether once more as all the lights came to life again.

We saw the whole event from that bridge. Ah, another new year for everyone.

As another set of fireworks lit up the sky, the space between me and Rukawa-kun began to disappear. I kissed him and he kissed back. His lips were so soft and tender and I can feel the longing in him, just as much as he could feel mine for his. Soon our tongues battled out for domination, in which I claimed victory and he willingly drowned into submission. Both our eyes were closed in sincerity yet I still saw his rare beauty in my mind. My hands were on his face and it felt so smooth and mild, as well as his hands on my neck. My lips were on his and he tasted sweeter than the sweetest thing in this entire universe. I felt so happy and I knew that deep inside the pits of his cooooold heart, so did he.

Slowly, we pulled back from the liplock. I pulled him into a tight embrace and he nuzzled his face on my neck.

"Rukawa-kun, I love you." I whispered lovingly in his ear.

"Hn." he replied and I felt his hot breath on my neck. That 'Hn' must've meant an insult to others from the ice prince of Kanagawa, but to me, that 'Hn' was everything. He didn't reject me. He accepted me despite all my stupid words and actions that night. He returned to me the love that I gave him.

I stood up and I offered a hand to him. This time, he took it and I felt his gentle touch again. I placed my arm around his shoulders and we crossed the birdge together-- deeply in love.

It was a perfect night after all. Just what I wanted.

Iie.

What _both of us _wanted from the very start.

(----------------------------------------------------------)

_**!- Normal POV -!**_

_**1st of January, 8:45 AM**_

"Idiot!"

"Gomen ne Koshy!"

"'Gomen ne Koshy', my ass! Look what you've done!"

Koshino practically screamed his head off at his best friend as he stood up to wipe the previously-choco-ice-cream off his varsity jacket. Sendoh, not really wanting to be killed by Koshino, hid behind Rukawa and clinged onto him like a child would do when it sees a man bashing a fire hydrant.

"Do'ahou."

"A big do'ahou he really is." said Koshino symphatizing with Rukawa's habitual "do'ahou" as he shot a dagger look at his best friend who was still behind the ice prince. Rukawa just gave off a heavy sigh as Sendoh finally settled on a seat beside him not taking his eyes off the currently-harmful Koshino.

Let's have a snappy flashback, shall we?

It was Rukawa's birthday and Sendoh decided to call him up at 8:00 in the morning -- in which he's probably still in Dreamland with his fluffy Dreamland friends -- and tell him that he has a surprise for him. Er, technically, that wasn't a surprise anymore because he already told him about it, but the fact that Rukawa still didn't know what Sendoh's got up his sleeves, made it a er.. semi-surprise. XD

And so here they are now. Yeap, in an ice cream shop/parlor/cafe/whatever you wanna call it.

"What the hell am I doing here anyway?" asked Koshino who seemed to have cooled himself a bit already.

"It's Kae-chan's birthday and we invited you." n.n

"Stop calling me 'Kae-chan'. And _you_ invited him."

"'Kae-chan is cu--..!"

"Dammit, what are you implying!?" shot Koshino.

"That _I_ did not invite you." the ice prince shot back.

"Now, now, please--.." .. was all the Ryonan ace could say.

"You cold good-for-nothing bastard. Who would want to be invited by you? Definitely not me. And in fact, I'm gonna leave now." Koshino, being short-tempered and all that, slammed his fist against the table and it startled almost everyone in the certain abused shop.

"Oh boy. Uh, we better go now before the ice cream dude kicks us out." Sendoh offered as he draped his right arm around his best friend, and the other around his _boyfriend_.

"Hmph." was what escaped from the lips of the two yummy lads in Sendoh's arms as they walked out of the shop.

"Seriously Akira, I better go now. I have MORE IMPORTANT things to do." said Koshino as he violently pushed Sendoh's arm off of him. "I'll see you whenever. And one more thing.."

"Yeap?"

"Tell that moronic 'boyfriend' of yours that he should know better than to start a fight with me."

Sendoh just laughed at that and Rukawa gave Koshino his infamous ice-cold death glare fresh from the North Pole. A vein popped from Koshino's temple and he walked off, lazily waving them goodbye. Sendoh smiled at him and as his best friend disappeared from view, he turned to Rukawa to give him a smile too.

_**1st of January, 9:12 AM**_

The next thing they knew, they were already strolling along _their_ spot-- the neighborhood court. Unromantic as it was, it meant a lot to the two lovebirds for whenever they were having problems, they go there and voila, it's gone. And even before they got their butts into a more-than-friends relationship, the neighborhood court was already their favorite spot. They sat down on 'their' bench and they decided to just, y'know, chill and spend some time together. No one-on-one for now.

"It's been already 9 hours and 12 minutes, Kae-chan."

"Hn. And you still call me stupid names."

"I think it's cute."

"I think it's idiotic."

Sigh. "Fine, KAEDE. It's been already 9 hours and 12 minutes ne?"

"Hn."

"Hey.."

"What?"

A smile. A sweet, sweet Sendoh Akira smile. "Happy birthday."

"Hn."

"..."

"Akira.."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Aw, you are soooo sweet, Kae-chan!"

"Don't push it."

"Uhm, KAEDE, I mean. Damn, you ARE sweet."

_**1st of January, 9:20 AM**_

_**!- Sendoh Akira's POV -!**_

And so, here we are now at my apartment. It was not that big, nor was it too small. It was just fine for the two of us. One would even think that it was built exclusively for me and Kae-chan. Hehe. Now that I began to think about him AGAIN, my eyes got glued to him AGAIN. He was comfortably sprawled on my bed as he was having a date with his Dreamland friends again. I, on the other hand, was just sitting there on the edge of my bed beside my beloved. I was stroking his jet-black hair and he would grunt once in a while. What a cute sight.

Ring, ring.. goes my mobile phone.

"Hello?" I answered softly but still gleeful as ever. Wouldn't want to wake Kae-chan up.

"Akira?" O.O "Is that you? Why do you seem so.. quiet?"

"Hiro-kun.. Hey there."

"Where are you anyway?"

"At my apartment."

"And why are you so quiet?"

"Because Kae-chan's here and he's asleep."

"Really? I bet the next time I call you, I'll hear moans and screams."

T.T "Do you think I'm that perverted?"

"Yes."

Grunt. "Why did you call anyway?"

"We've got practice today, you dolt."

"What!? It's the first day of January for goodness' sake."

"Yeah and you're in your apartment having--.."

T.T "We are not doing _it_, Hiro-kun! You are so damn mean."

"Whatever. You going to practice or not?"

"Obvioiusly, no."

"Suit yourself then. Let Coach Taoka kill you."

"Just patch up for me, please??"

"No."

"Please???"

"No. I have to go now."

I heard the dribbling of a basketball in the background and I gulped for I knew that I was in deep trouble.

"HIRO-KUN!"

"Oh shut up, Akira."

"Mou.. Oh wait.."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For your help."

"I said NO, you moron. I am NOT going to patch up for you."

"Not that. I mean.. For your help and everything else. Y'know what, last night when I was with Kae-chan, you kept on popping in my mind(1). You scowled at me and you called me names and you even made me snap out of my stupefied state. And even before that, you've been so supportive even though you don't like Kae-chan that much. Thanks a lot for that ne."

"What the..? Me? Last night? In your head?"

"Koshino!" I heard someone call in the background which I think was Uozomi.

"Oh whatever. I REALLY have to go now."

"Fine, fine. Patch up for me, hmkay?"

Grunt. "Bye."

Haha. Koshino. He is such a friend.

"What's my picture doing here?"

Gyah.

O.O "Your picture? Oh! Kae-chan. Er, your awake?"

"You think?" came Kae-chan's sarcastic reply, barely noticing that I called him 'Kae-chan' again. Hehe.

n.n; "Anou.. Your picture.. Ahahaha.."

What picture? What makes him think I keep his picture?

I looked at my bedside table.

And I saw it.

Both our eyes were fixed on the framed pictures on top of my bedside table. It seemed to have caught Kae-chan's attention. There goes my family picture. Then Ryonan basketball team's picture-- ah, I look stunning there. Next was our picture-- Koshy and I. Hehe. We look so good there, but of course I look better. Hehe. We're the best of friends, see?

And the last one, was Kae-chan's picture. I forgot where I got that but that didn't matter now. All I know is that I used to talk to that picture when Kae-chan still wasn't mine. Sendoh Akira talking to Rukawa Kaede's mere picture looked stupid but heck, I'm in love with this man and now, he's here on my bed and I was beside him.

"How's Dreamland?" I asked.

"Still the best." he replied.

"Haha. You hungry or something?"

"No."

"Ooookkkayyy.. You in for video games?"

"No."

"One-on-one?"

"Sure."

"Waaa.. Not now."

"Heck, you asked me."

I sweatdropped.

"Indeed, I asked you but you were supposed to say 'no'."

"Do'ahou."

I smiled.

He rolled his eyes.

We stared intimately at each other.. until both of us drowned in each other's stare and we dove for each other's lips. He pulled me invitingly on my bed and I willingly gave in. Our lips touched once again, soon followed by our tongues and our bodies. Hmmmm.. You still taste so damn sweet, Kae-chan. Quite a good kisser too. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. But what made me swoon like hell was that between those hot exchange of kisses.. he whispered "I love you" several times. Many times.

Many, many, many, many, many times.

Kae-chan, just so you know, I love you so so so much as well.

And what did we do to kill time for the rest of January 1?

You don't need to know..

.. Believe me ;D

_**O w a r i :)**_

(----------------------------------------------------------)

P/N: (1) If you've read the 2nd chapter, you wouldn't be confused about that. XD

R&R please! n.n And flames are very much welcome. XDDD


End file.
